


Muddy Hats

by i_write_a_lot



Category: White Collar
Genre: Chases, Gen, Hats, Mud, Mud Fight, Snow, suspects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal, Peter, a suspect, and mud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muddy Hats

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy hats. And when one has filthy hair, that is a good accessory.  
> ~Julia Roberts

“Peter!” Neal called, as he was running after their suspect straight towards the mud filled park. “Peter, a little help here would be nice!” 

Peter, hastily leaving the van and dashing after Neal with Diana and Jones right on his tail, grabbed his walkie and responded breathlessly, 

“Neal, we’re right on your tail! Try to get him blocked!” 

“You remember the last time we did something like that, it didn’t end well!” Neal snapped back, but was already working on it. 

A second later, and both Neal and their suspect were running through the mud-filled park, due to the large amounts of rain and snow. Neal tackled the suspect, and the two of them slid a little bit, getting absolutely filthy. Neal’s hat was knocked off when he’d slid, and his hair was now caked with mud. 

“God damn it!” The suspect, Vince Millers, snarled as he struggled to pull his gun out of his pocket. 

But that was when the others finally arrived, just as Vince was holding his gun at Neal.

“Drop the weapon!” Diana snapped at him, and Vince reluctantly lowered the weapon, glaring at Neal as he did so. 

“Neal, you okay?”

“No. I’m filthy.” Neal complained, getting up. 

“You’re hat seems to have made it,” Peter observed, picking it up and rubbing the little bit of dirt off. 

Neal made to take the hat, but Peter shook his head. 

“Nope. Here, allow me.” 

And then he promptly placed the perfectly clean hat on top of Neal’s filthy head. 

Diana and Jones were both struggling not to bust up laughing at the outraged look from Neal, even as Peter was taking a snapshot with his phone. 

“El is going to love this,” Peter said happily, tucking the phone into his jacket and turning around to head back to the van. “Come on, gang.”

“Hey, Peter?” Neal called, and Peter turned around-

And got a face full of mud from a mud ball that Neal had thrown at him. Peter coughed and spluttered, struggling to get the mud off of his face. Neal smirked at him. 

“That’s a nice look for you,” Neal quoted, using Peter’s words from earlier. 

“Oh, you so asked for it.” Peter growled, and that was it. The two of them quickly went through a mud war, with Diana and Jones hastily getting out of the way back to the van with their suspect. 

Two hours later, Peter and Neal would show up at work, completely decked out in mud and dirt, and Hughes would be demanding that they head home and clean up. 

But both of them wouldn’t care, because they would still feel like they’d had the time of their lives.  
~*~

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Kudos, Comments, and whatnot all appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
